


you're sweeter than the treats we ordered

by adokaoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cafe date, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adokaoz/pseuds/adokaoz
Summary: The two had agreed to give to a café together - "It's sort of like a date!" Arashi had said. Adonis wasn't sure if she was serious about that or not, but he decided not to question it.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	you're sweeter than the treats we ordered

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday lina!! I know it's not kurokei like you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!! ^__^ I'm sorry it's a bit rushed but I tried to get this up so I could give it to you as soon as possible!!

"Adonis-cha~n!" Adonis turned towards the voice, smiling at Arashi as she waved at him. He waved back, and she smiled as she approached his side. They stood on a sidewalk, just a little ways away from their destination. 

"Are you ready?" 

Arashi's skirt flowed a bit with the wind. It reached her ankles - it looked nice on her. 

Adonis nodded. "Yes, of course." 

The two had agreed to give to a café together - "It's sort of like a date!" Arashi had said. Adonis wasn't sure if she was serious about that or not, but he decided not to question it. 

They walked to the café together, Arashi holding on to Adonis's arm similar to how a maiden would hold her spouse. Anybody that noticed them would probably view them as a cute couple. Not that Adonis minded, of course. 

They arrived at the café, and Adonis held open the door for Arashi. "You're such a good boy, Adonis-chan," she said with a giggle before walking inside, waiting for Adonis to follow. 

They ordered their drinks and some sweets before taking their seats at a booth, sitting across from each other. 

Arashi placed her elbows on the table, folding her fingers and resting her chin atop them. "So, Adonis-chan, have you ever been here before?" 

"I haven't. Have you, Narukami?" 

Arashi shook her head. "Nope! But Senpai told me he comes here with girls a lot, so it must be good!" 

Adonis nodded. "I trust Hakaze-senpai's judgement." 

They talked while they waited, discussing whatever came to mind. School, unit work, stuff like that. Adonis found himself focusing on little things about Arashi - the way she smiled in a way that made her eyes crinkle a bit, the way she tapped her fingers against the table in a certain rhythm that sounded oddly familiar, but Adonis couldn't put a name to. Perhaps it was one of Knight's songs. He had a habit of doing that himself - Adonis often caught himself humming the tune to one of UNDEAD's songs to himself. There were other things he noticed. He hadn't gotten a good, long look at her full outfit, but he noticed her necklace that rested just below her collarbone. The charm was a small star; Adonis recognized it as a gift Madara had given her some time ago. 

Adonis was too lost in his own thoughts to notice their drinks and snacks had arrived until Arashi made a noise of excitement. He blinked a couple times as he snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at his friend as her eyes scanned over the sweets. Her finger hovered over each treat, as if she was analyzing them, or trying to decide which would be best to have first. 

"What do you think, Adonis-chan? Lemon bread, or cupcakes first?" Arashi pressed her finger to her lips as she looked up at Adonis, eagerly awaiting his response. Adonis looked towards the two foods Arashi had mentioned, bringing a finger to his chin as he thought about her question for a moment. 

There were many more sweets, more than they'd be able to have in one sitting. Maybe Arashi planned to take some home? Oh, he was getting off track again. Lemon bread or cupcakes. The lemon bread was cut into a neat slice, a thick layer of icing decorating the top. There were a few cupcakes; not small enough to be considered "mini", but not normal sized, either. They seemed made to be quick and easy to eat, but there was enough that there would be plenty of flavor, and could be savored. 

"Hmm... I think the cupcakes would be best. The icing might get too hard if you wait to eat them until later." Assuming she was saving them for later, that is. 

Arashi gave an approving noise and a quick nod before picking up one of the cupcakes. Instead of bringing it to her own lips, she held it out in front of Adonis with a smile. "Open wide!" 

Adonis did as he was asked, opening his mouth so the cupcake could be placed on his lips. He took a bite out of it, and it was quickly removed so that Arashi could take a bite. She let out a small squeal of joy, quickly finishing the cupcake and wiping off any frosting that happened to get onto her face. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Arashi covered her mouth with a hand, an expression similar to worry painting her features. "I didn't leave any more for you! Here, you can have this one Adonis-chan!" Arashi nudged another cupcake towards Adonis, and he thanked her before taking a bite. 

They drank and ate, talked and laughed. Arashi was so enjoyable to be around, Adonis thought. He was glad they got to spend this time together. 

Adonis didn't know when they joined hands, but their fingers were intertwined, resting on the table as they drank. What were they talking about before? Everything seemed to be going so fast, and the only thing Adonis could think about or focus on was the girl sitting across from him. Arashi was practically glowing. She was like an angel. 

Once their drinks were finished and there were few snacks left to be eaten at a later date, the two left the café hand in hand. 

"Would you like me to walk you home, Narukami?" 

Arashi gave Adonis's hand a squeeze. "I'd love that, Adonis-chan."


End file.
